Ninja poznają Gaang
by Small Drawn Ninja
Summary: Otwiera się portal do Ninjago, przez który przechodzi ranny Zuko. Świat Avatar'a jest zagrożony. Ninja próbują pomóc, jednak sprawa wygląda na prawdę źle. Dlaczego Kai, z początku nie ufa, a potem czuje, że zna Zuko? Jaką tajemnicę szykują wrota do innego świata? Czy kolejny zły charakter, zostanie pokonany? Zastrzeżenia: może pojawić się krew, walka i tym podobne.
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział I

 _„Gdzie ona jest? Pierwszy wspólny trening, a ona się spóźnia."_ W sali treningowej piątka ninja czekała na Mistrzynię Wody coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiona. „Miała _tu być 10 minut temu!"_

 _„Daj jej czas Lloyd, na pewno robi coś ważnego."_ Chłopak w czerwieni poklepał go po ramieniu.

 _„Kai ma rację, Nya jest najbardziej punktualną osobą jaką znam. Może coś jej wypadło?"_ Jay chwycił nunczako i zawirował nim lekko w powietrzu.

 _„W sumie, możemy poczekać jeszcze chwilę."_ Lloyd westchnął.

* * *

 _„I jak ja mam się wytłumaczyć chłopakom?"_ Dziewczyna biegła szybko w stronę pomieszczenia do ćwiczeń. _„Przecież oni mnie zabiją!"_

Nagle jej uwagę przykuł migający, niebieski blask zza drzwi. Popchnęła je z lekkim skrzypnięciem. Pokój wypełniony był pamiątkami z niektórych misji. W tym także tajemniczy kryształ, pozwalający otwierać portale do pozostałych piętnastu wymiarów.

Nya podeszła bliżej niewielkiej gabloty z ułożonym delikatnie przedmiotem. Klucz do innego świata błyskał co chwilę, a ninja wody, wiedziała, że to nie wróży nic dobrego.

Zrobiła kilka kroków w tył, po czym wybiegła kierując się w stronę starego celu.

* * *

 _„Jesteś wreszcie! Myśleliśmy, że już nie dotrzesz sis."_

 _„Nie teraz! Szybko, zawołajcie Sensei'a! Ta sprawa jest bardziej niż poważna!"_

 _„Ale co się dzieję?"_ Zdezorientowani Mistrzowie Żywiołów wymienili spojrzenia.

 _„Kryształ dziwnie świeci! Myślę, że... otwiera się portal."_

 _„CO?!"_ Nagle wszyscy, potykając się przypadkowo o własne nogi, wybiegli z sali prosto do miejsca, w którym przechowywany był prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszy przedmiot we Wszechświecie.

Po upewnieniu się, że to co mówi siostra Kai'a nie jest żartem, ninja ognia podszedł trochę bliżej gablotki by przyjrzeć się wydobywającej się poświacie.

 _„Kai, nie. Nie wiemy co może się..."_ Wtedy, tuż przed brunetem otworzył się portal. Lloyd otworzył usta, żeby dokończyć zdanie, lecz po chwili zamknął je, uznając że i tak nikt by go nie słuchał.

Ninja odsunął się krok do tyłu. Z wirującego koła powoli wysunęła się czarnowłosa postać, ubrana w coś na styl ich strojów. Uniosła głowę, bardziej ukazując swoje męskie oblicze. Chłopak skrzywił się lekko i zmarszczył brwi. Ręką przytrzymywał część podartego ubrania, z którego delikatnie wypływała szkarłatna ciecz. Kai podniósł rękę do rękojeści, po czym wyciągnął miecz. Widocznie ranny człowiek naprzeciwko nich wyglądał na około 17 lat. Rozejrzał się szybko dookoła, jednak jego wzrok spoczął na broni. Chcąc pokazać, że nie jest jeszcze bezbronny, uniósł rękę na wysokość klatki piersiowej i wykrzesał płomień. Los chciał, by w tym samym momencie, zrobił to i ubrany na czerwono nastolatek. Oczy wszystkich rozszerzyły się.

 _„Kim jesteś?!"_ Trzymający miecz krzyknął gniewnie, trzęsąc się lekko w furii.

 _„Kai, uspokój się! Jest ranny, widzisz?_ " Nya chwyciła rękę brata, lecz ten tylko ją odepchnął.

 _„Odpowiedz, jeśli chcesz jeszcze trochę pożyć."_ Zagroził.

 _„Jestem... Władca Ognia Zuko."_ Opuścił dłoń. _„Na prawdę nie wiem jak się tu znalazłem ale.. potrzebuję pomocy. Mój świat potrzebuje."_

Jay zaśmiał się cicho.

 _„A ty co znowu?"_

 _„Podobno to ty jesteś Mistrzem Ognia, a tu proszę, mamy i Władcę!"_ Rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie i znów wrócił do Zuko.

 _„Mistrzem Ognia?_ _Gratuluję, nie wielu zyskało ten tytuł. Spokojnie... nie przybyłem by sprawiać problemy."_

 _„Więc co tu robisz i skąd pochodzisz?"_ Tym razem trochę spokojniejszy, lecz nadal w szoku Kai schował miecz.

 _„Uh Kai! Najpierw musimy go opatrzyć, potem pobawisz się w złego glinę! Masz paranoję na punkcie obcych!"_ Nya podeszła do Władcy Ognia i poprowadziła go do pokoju medycznego. Jej brat tylko patrzył na odchodzących za nimi przyjaciół ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. _„Jeszcze zobaczycie, że moje obawy są słuszne."_ Mruknął ledwie słyszalnie pod nosem.

* * *

Zuko siedział na białym łóżku i obserwował jak Mistrzyni Wody wyciągała z szafki białą gazę. W jego świecie podczas zranienia używano trochę innych przedmiotów. Podeszła do nastolatka i odgięła jego ubranie w krwawiącym miejscu. Wzięła nawilżoną szmatkę i przetarła ranę. Następnie wysunęła rękę po buteleczkę wody utlenionej i ostrożnie wylała. Skrzywił się lekko. Dziewczyna sięgnęła po przygotowane wcześniej bandaże i rozwinęła je.

 _„Podnieś ręce Zuko."_ Uśmiechnęła się miło. Zrobił o co go poprosiła, po czym młodsza dziewczyna owinęła jego klatkę piersiową.

 _„Dziękuje..."_ Urwał.

 _„Nya."_ Kiwnęła głową, odwracając się na pięcie by schować używane przedmioty. Włożyła pare rzeczy do szafki i wróciła wzrokiem na nastolatka. Naprzeciwko niej, w drzwiach stał jej brat oparty o ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi rękami. Otworzyła lekko usta, po czym szybko je zamknęła. Czarnowłosy odwrócił głowę by również mógł ujrzeć nieufnego bruneta.

 _„Kai, co tu robisz?"_ Spytała.

 _„Chciałem zobaczyć czy sobie radzisz."_

 _„Właśnie skończyłam. Możesz iść i zabrać ze sobą Zuko, musi odpocząć."_ Prychnął i zrobił kilka kroków z stronę siedzącego. Nie to chciał usłyszeć od siostry.

 _„Myślę, że sobie poradzę."_ Uśmiechnął się do ninja w bordowo-niebieskim stroju. Wstał i poszedł za wychodzącym chłopaku o kolczastych włosach. Pokiwała głową i znów wzięła się za sprzątanie.

* * *

Przeszli przez korytarz wprost do salonu. Czekali tam już pozostali ninja. Cole poklepał miejsce obok niego, ukazując, że nie wszyscy są uprzedzeni co do niego. Podszedł i powoli usiadł. Kanapa jak i fotele takie jakie mieli w tym świecie różniły się od tego co znał u siebie. Wiele rzeczy tu nie rozumiał, tak jak na przykład to, że jeden z ludzi wokół niego ma dziwny srebrny kolor, zamiast normalnej skóry.

 _„Zuko, tak?"_ Pokiwał głową. _„Jestem Cole. To Lloyd, Zane i Jay."_ Wskazał na każdego z nich. _„A Kai'a już znasz."_

 _„Powoli zbliża się wieczór, myślę, że pójdę zrobić kolację, a jutro nasz nowy przyjaciel opowie nam wszystko."_ Ninjadroid wstał powoli. _„Musisz być zmęczony."_

 _„To nie jest przyjaciel.."_ Ninja ognia burknął.

 _„Mówiłeś coś Kai? Nie? To dobrze. Zuko będzie mógł spać w sypialni dla gości. Jay i ja przygotujemy pokój._ Oznajmił ninja ziemi.

 _„Bardzo wam dziękuje."_ Uśmiechnął się ciepło przybysz z innego wymiaru.

Wszyscy rozeszli się w swoje strony. W pokoju zostali tylko dwaj nastolatkowie władający nad ogniem. Nikt by nie przyznał głośno, ale obawiał się, że gdy ci dwaj się zetknął, to wywołają gorszy dym, niż Anakondowcy podczas II wojny z Wężonami. Każdy przypuszczał, że to będzie dłuuugi wieczór.

* * *

 **YAY! Startujemy z nowym opowiadaniem, tak jak mówiłam! Jestem zadowolona z pierwszego rozdziału! Wkrótce kolejny! Jak sądzicie, dlaczego Kai jest taki nieufny co do Zuko? Biedak ledwo wskrzesił ogień! Za tym kryje się tajemnica większa niż myślicie! MUAHAHAHAHAH Niedługo może nawet dodam okładkę :D  
**

 **UWAGA! ZASTRZEŻENIA!**

 **W moich opowiadaniach, nie wszystko jest połączone, więc nie mylcie niczego z przyszłymi opowiadaniami. Tylko kontynuacja danej historii jest powiązana. Plus, nie we wszystkich moich opowiadaniach ninja są w danym wieku!**

 **Do zobaczenia, małe gnomy.**

 **~ Small Drawn Ninja  
**


	2. Rozdział II

Rozdział II

 _„Kolacja gotowa!"_ Szóstka nastolatków usłyszała krzyk Zane'a wydobywający się z kuchni.

Wstali i udali się do pomieszczenia. Ze środka wydobywała się cudowna woń jedzenia, a na stole stały talerze i półmiski wypełnione po brzegi.

Wszyscy podeszli do ław i usiedli , wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Kai'a, dla którego nie było już miejsca. Burknął tylko coś pod nosem i wyszedł, za chwile przynosząc krzesło. Ustawił je, po czym zabrał się za opróżnianie przygotowanego posiłku z naczyń ułożonych przed nim. Podczas gdy drużyna, wraz z ich „gościem" z innego wymiaru zaczęła jeść, rozległ się delikatny dźwięk rozsuwanych drzwi, przez które wszedł powiadomiony wcześniej o sprawie Sensei Wu. Zerknął na Zuko spod kapelusza, po czym usiadł tam gdzie zazwyczaj. Znowu zaczęli przeżuwać w ciszy, do momentu aż starzec się nie odezwał.

 _„Więc chłopcze, jak się nazywasz?"_ Nastolatek podniósł na niego wzrok.

 _„Jestem Władca Ognia Zuko, pochodzę ze świata czterech narodów, odpowiadających czterem żywiołom."_ Wstał i ukłonił się.

Wu pokiwał głową z aprobatą. _„Władca Ognia... Hmm..."_ Spojrzał na Kai'a chytrymi, rozbawionymi lekko oczami. Ten domyślił się o co chodzi jego nauczycielowi, więc skrzyżował ręce na piersi i skrzywił się, spuszczając głowę. Sensei zaśmiał się cicho, wyglądało na to że i jego bawiła ta sytuacja.

Po krótkiej fali rozbawienia wśród jego uczniów, Sensei znów się odezwał. _"Jutro po śniadaniu opowiesz nam dokładnie co się stało w twoim wymiarze, dobrze?" Zuko skinął z uśmiechem._

* * *

Mistrzowie skończyli jeść oraz zebrali ze stołu naczynia. Wszyscy prócz Jay'a, który miał dzisiaj pozmywać powoli opuszczali pomieszczenie kierując się do swoich pokoi.

 _„Hej! Nikt mi nie pomoże? Dzisiaj jest tego więcej niż zazwyczaj!"_ Protestował ninja. Kai, który z doświadczenia wiedział, że bracia nakażą mu odprowadzić nowego „przyjaciela" do jego sypialni, wrócił i postanowił pomóc Jay'owi.

 _„Woah, dzięki Kai!"_ Chłopak uśmiechnął się szczerze.

 _„Gorąca głowo! Odprowadź Zuko do..."_ Cole wychylony zza drzwi rozpoczął, jednak brunet mu urwał.

 _„Pomagam zmywać, Cole. Ty możesz to zrobić."_ Odwrócony tyłem do chłopaka o długich, czarnych włosach odpowiedział tak pozbawionym emocji tonem, jakim tylko mógł. Mistrz ziemi wydymał tylko usta i odszedł.

* * *

Po dłuższej ciszy, rudzielec wreszcie się odezwał. Spodziewał się, że jego przyjaciel jest naprawdę zły. Kątem oka widział, jak ten trząsł się delikatnie. _„Słuchaj...mhm wszystko okay?"_

Podniósł wzrok, lekko wstrząśnięty i ujrzał wystraszonego Jay'a, który przełknął ślinę. Nigdy nie lubił gdy Kai się tak zachowywał. Rozzłoszczony, zachowywał pokerową twarz, jednak, gdy uderzyło się w słaby punkt, atakował niczym kobra polująca na ofiarę.

 _„Tak Jay. Jest w porządku."_ Zdawało mu się, że złość zmieniła się w smutek, to sprawiło, że chciał zagłębiać się dalej.

 _„Chodzi o Zuko, prawda? Nie chcieliśmy, żebyś się tak czuł, po prostu się wygłupialiśmy."_

 _„Nie miałem na myśli waszych żartów, chociaż... pośrednio tak. Czuję, że nie mogę mu ufać, czuję, że..."_ Szklanka, którą trzymał w ręce pękła. _„Że go znam."_ Dodał ciszej, jednak ten już nie słuchał. Zapatrzył się w drobiny szkła na podłodze oraz na dłoni jego brata.

 _„Boże."_ Przez gulę, która utknęła niebieskiemu ninja w gardle, ledwo wydusił słowa. _„Pociąłeś sobie rękę."_

* * *

Dwoje nastolatków udali się do sali medycznej. Jay postarał się wyciągnąć wszystkie fragmenty szklanki przez dobrą godzinę. Miał szczęście, że Nya uczyła go pierwszej pomocy na właśnie takie okazje, wcześniej nie znał się na tym kompletnie. Kai podszedł do umywalki i opłukał ranę. Wytarł ją, po czym wyciągnął z szafki bandaże. Z małą pomocą przyjaciela obok obwiązał prawą dłoń.

 _„Idź do łóżka, sam skończę z naczyniami. To był długi, dziwny dzień."_ Podniósł wzrok na ninja ognia, który pokiwał głową i oboje odeszli w swoją stronę.

* * *

Kai podszedł do drzwi od swojego pokoju i przekręcił klamkę. Uchylił drzwi tak, by skrzypnięcie nie obudziło żadnego z, zapewne śpiących już, przyjaciół.

 _„Dość długo zmywałeś naczynia, co?"_ Chłopak usłyszał nowy, lecz znany mu już głos. Ninja uniósł lewą rękę i uwolnił delikatny płomień, jednak wystarczająco silny, by ujrzeć twarz naprzeciwko.

 _„Zuko."_ Warknął. _„Skąd wiedziałeś, że to mój pokój?! Czego ty chcesz do cholery?"_

 _„Lloyd, tak? Ten w zielonym mi powiedział."_ Uśmiechnął się miło. _„Chcę porozmawiać."_

Brunet spojrzał na niego podejrzanie.

 _„Czy ty... też masz wrażenie... że kiedyś się już spotkaliśmy?"_

* * *

 **Witajcie! Kolejny rozdział, YAY! Tajemnica coraz bardziej tajemnicza :3 Ten rozdział jest trochę krótszy, niż zazwyczaj, jednak następny będzie dłuższy. Dzisiaj jedyne o czym chce przekazać to fakt, że Kai nie mógł usiąść na miejscy Sensei'a Wu, za to Zuko usiadł na miejscu Kai'a + w roku szkolnym rozdziały będą pojawiać się rzadziej. Do następnego razu!**

 **~Small Drawn Ninja**


End file.
